


Closer

by smellslikecitrus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DJ Gabriel, First Meetings, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Sassy Castiel, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Sam and Dean are working a shifter case in Colorado when they enter a club.Gabriel is supposed to be working that night as a DJ, and brought his younger brother Castiel along with him.They run into each other.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is aged mid-twenties, Gabriel is almost thirty.

They made sure to pack extra silver bullets and knives in case something went sideways. Sam knew Dean was armed lightly under his flannel, so he slipped another knife in his boot for backup.

Sam and Dean were in Colorado, checking up on signs of a hunt. The hunter who had been on the case before them had to take care of some personal business in Arizona, and so had called the boys to finish the job for her, giving them her notes and any updates on the situation.

 _The Inferno_ had popped up on the list of places the shifter could have gone that Sam had compiled, so this was the night they were checking it out. It seemed to be the perfect place for a shifter to lay low and get free drinks.

The door opened, heat pouring out into the winter air. Sam shivered and followed his brother through to the club, the bass barely noticeable until they passed the intimidating bouncer, arms crossed under the nametag that read “Gadreel” and a scowl permanently etched into his face. They made their way carefully to the far side of the main floor, alert for any signs of the shifter.

Dean gestured to the side, made a comment about the drunk girls eyeing Sam up from the opposite side of the room. Without pause, Sam easily shot back a retort about Dean’s ego. 

They were walking the perimeter, scanning the club. Sam almost bumped into Dean when he hesitated one step, eyes locked onto the dark-haired DJ. Sam gave a quizzical look, but Dean shook his head, dismissing him. The shifter wouldn’t be calling attention to themself if they could help it. They came here to hunt, or to steal, or do whatever shifters do in their spare time.

The events that led to this moment were nothing special, a regular hunt as far as the Winchesters were concerned. A few bank robberies, all done by loyal workers who disappeared, one murder that made the papers. The hunters had tracked it to the club, where they guessed the shifter liked to go and lighten pockets. Easy enough with all the drunk college students, even if most of them were basically broke.

Sam paused, casting his gaze around for suspicious behavior. Colorful lights flashed across the moving crowd, packed together tightly, body heat and breaths shared to the beat of the music. He swallowed as a drunk girl staggered past him on the way to the bathroom. She winked at him and Sam leaned to the side, away from the attention. This environment was really more Dean’s area of expertise.

Looking around for the older Winchester, he spotted Dean pushing through a cluster of girls and boys covered in body glitter to get to an open space near the back of the club, where he could set up a camera and have a view of the whole main floor. Sam took a moment to chuckle at the sparkles that littered Dean’s head, (“we’re going _clubbing_ Sammy, we have to look the part!”), and moved to follow him. 

A figure bumped into him, and if Sam wasn’t sober and trained by John Winchester, he wouldn’t have felt the hand that reached into his pocket to grab his (fake) ID. As it were, he reacted quickly, reaching down and snatching the wrist before they had time to retreat.

A glint of gold hair and a leather jacket was all he caught before dragging the far shorter person through the strobe lights and dancing bodies.

He didn’t look at the person who tried to pickpocket him, just led them with a tight grip on their wrist over to where his brother was surveying the crowd. Dean raised his eyebrows in question, but Sam shook his head. His clothes were lined with silver for this particular hunt, easier to catch the shifter in a crowd if they burned when touching him.

Luckily, the spot Dean picked was near an alcove in the wall. Sam maneuvered the person into place against it. They apparently knew they were caught with the resigned way they went quietly, but they hadn’t given up entirely if the tension in their arm was any indication. They were strong, he would give them that, but Sam was taller than most people and trained to deal with superhuman strength.

Sam decided he would ask a few questions about the patrons and the workers. If the person was here often, as Sam suspected, they would have pretty good knowledge on who to avoid and who was competition in pickpocketing. Then he and Dean could go from there.

The moment he shoved the person into the alcove, the bass dropped and the crowd cheered. He finally got a good look at the would-be thief.

Golden eyes.

Sam was lost. 

***

Gabriel knew he wanted him the moment he saw him enter the club.

Long legs and silky hair, broad chest, tapered waist. Tall. Oh man, was he tall. He must have been mid-twenties, arriving with a man who looked dangerous, like he slept with knives under his pillow. Both the men were in jeans and flannel, but the more threatening guy had glitter dusted over his head and around his cheeks, fitting in with the crowd better.

They made their way around the dancing club-goers, exchanged a few words in which the taller man sent an impressive bitch-face to his friend. Gabriel almost snickered. He rivaled an annoyed Castiel with that one.

Becky, a girl who frequented the club and who was currently off her face drunk, stumbled over to Mr. Bitch Face and he leaned away. This did make Gabriel laugh. Invading personal space and making people uncomfortable was a specialty of hers. It was mostly harmless, unless she got obsessed; then it was borderline stalker behavior.

Glancing away from the tall man, he searched for the DJ booth, where his brother Castiel was manning the music. Castiel usually didn’t do this for his older brother, as it was technically Gabriel’s job, but he had allowed Gabriel to get him out of the house. When the golden haired man wanted to take a break, he took over, having watched Gabriel enough times. He was really a natural, even if his unassuming aura didn’t seem like it. People liked his beats.

Gabriel shook off thoughts of his younger brother and pushed his way through to where the tall man who caught his eye was heading toward his companion. First thing’s first, he had to see that the man was actually legal and not some kid who looked older from the stress of college or something like that. Gabriel was a lot of things, but willing to go to jail for a piece of ass was not one of them.

This part was simple enough. Gabriel had picked enough pockets in his time before working at the club that he knew he was good. There was time when it was necessary for him to be quick and silent, taking things that the rich likely wouldn’t miss; a watch here, a wallet with rolls of cash there. Things they could spare. They would be put to use helping Gabriel and his family stay afloat in tough times, even if Castiel didn’t always approve of how he got the money. There were only so many jobs he could work, after all.

Anyway, this wasn’t for money, and he wasn’t actually stealing anything.

He approached the tall drink of water casually, then slipped his hand in the guy’s pocket, in and out. He knew he was fast. The guy was just faster, and Gabriel didn’t expect the hand that grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward his dangerous-looking friend. He sent a panicked look toward Castiel, who was searching the crowd as usual to check on his older brother. Castiel saw him, if the widening of his eyes was any indication. Gabriel shook his head and mouthed _Balthazar_ , knowing that his little brother would get their friend to take over for him so he could get Gabriel out of trouble with the calm and reasonable way of his.

The tall man tugged Gabriel into an alcove and pushed him against the wall—and wow, Gabriel did _not_ just find that incredibly attractive, nope—letting go of his wrist.

Up close, Gabriel could see the man’s face. And damn, what a face. Strong jaw, pointed nose, shaped eyebrows, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. One moment all he could see was hazel, the next, definitely green; was that blue in those irises? A kaleidoscope of shifting colors swirled, Gabriel finding himself drowning in an intense, searching stare. It seemed as if the man was looking through Gabriel, into his soul. Ugh, that was too sappy, even for him.

Vaguely, he registered that Castiel must have allowed Balthazar to take over for him, if the bass drop was any indication, and that his baby brother was coming to get him, but at the moment, he couldn’t care. He wanted this man more than he’d ever wanted anything.

“What’s your name?” He heard himself whisper, mouth dry and moving where his brain could not. Somehow the man heard him and shifted slightly closer.

Before he could speak, however, a gravelly voice spoke above the new beat that had started up. “Sir, if you would please step away from my brother, that would be appropriate, thank you.”

Gabriel twitched at Castiel’s timing, _perfect as ever_ , and the man seemed to collect himself before stepping back slightly with a nod. His eyes never left Gabriel’s. 

“I apologize if he has done anything to offend you, he usually has better impulse control.” Castiel went on with his usual flat affect, oblivious to the tension between the two men. “Actually, that was a lie. I am most of his impulse control.” He turned on his heel with a glare at Gabriel that the shorter man barely registered. If Castiel noticed his uncharacteristic silence, he didn’t say anything.

“Sam!” Suddenly, the danger man that had entered the club at the same time as the guy Gabriel was practically salivating over almost knocked over Castiel. The man—Sam—started and looked away from Gabriel, a blush starting in his cheeks. Gabriel wanted to see more of it.

The newcomer gave Gabriel a suspicious look but dismissed him quickly, urgency creeping into his voice. “We gotta problem.”

That jogged Sam into straightening and gesturing to his friend. “Lead the way, Dean.”

Dear Jesus, that voice—Gabriel could write poetry about it. Smooth, authoritative, deeper than Gabriel expected yet not as deep as Dean’s. He must have melted a little, as Castiel gave him a quizzical look, tilting his head in that birdlike way of his. And yes, despite being dazed by the most gorgeous human being that had graced his place of work, Gabriel didn’t miss how Dean did a comical double take and subtly checked Castiel out.

Sam was already walking away, and now it was Gabriel’s turn to appreciate what he saw. Holy shit, the things he would do…

Dean turned away and led Sam back along the wall to speak with him in low tones. Gabriel couldn’t catch anything over the thrumming of the base, but he saw Sam’s eyes widen in shock and what might have been worry. Sam glanced back over to Gabriel and saw he was still staring after him. He would’ve continued, too, had Castiel not leaned over and put the back of his hand against Gabriel’s forehead. 

“Are you okay? You look flushed.” His deep voice was tinged with concern.

“We’re in a club, Cassie, that’s how heat works.” Gabriel turned his attention back to where Sam was standing, but both men were gone, leaving Gabriel to sigh and lean against the wall, his heart beating faster than usual. He’d just have to see if they came back later or another day. He needed a little time to recover from the intense encounter he’d just had. “I’m going back to work. Thanks for covering for me, I’ll tell Balthy the same.”

Castiel nodded and let him go, standing still for a moment before following his older brother back to the DJ booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first work in this fandom! I wanted to write Sabriel and I was listening to [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSYu8FLVr_Y) that gave me an idea,,, so here I am. This was also something to work on my descriptors, so hopefully my writing gets better with time.
> 
> No idea if this is a oneshot or twoshot or what, it's still a work in progress lol. (I've never been to a club nor do I know how DJ'ing actually works, so sorry for inaccuracies)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, comments or kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
